


Lace Lessons

by Angel_Dust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Colors, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Louis in Panties, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, briefly, corner time, harrys an enabler, it's a one-shot guys don't get your hopes up, louis has a dildo collection, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dust/pseuds/Angel_Dust
Summary: "I give you a wonderful home. I buy you nice things, such as your phone, your clothes and shoes; and your pretty panties." Harry roared, landing another smack down on to his Sub's burning backside. "And your rude behavior is the thanks I get?!"Or...in which Louis' attitude has gotten on Harry's last nerve and a punishment is needed.Twitter: @Angelic_DustyYouTube: Angelic_DustyTumblr: angelicdusty





	Lace Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happilylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/gifts).



> This is everything happilylarry likes on an acid dinner with a cocaine dessert. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this makes your day better. Sorry to hear what happened to your fic.
> 
> Enjoy!❤

 

               

 

 

 

Louis Styles considered himself to be a Princess. He had every right to. He lived in a [beautiful french chateau](http://homesoftherich.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Screen-Shot-2014-12-20-at-9.04.32-AM.png) with an attached garage housing his beautiful, Range Rover and porsche, a large pool, a horse barn and amazing views of countryside France that was to die for. He had closets full of collections of designer clothes and shoes from _YSL, Gucci, Alexander McQueen,_ and  _Chanel_ (just to name a few). He also had an abundance of his favorite toys, enough to be stored in their own room rather than a shoebox under his bed. 

 

Yes. Louis Styles, model, husband and part-time singer songwriter, was _filthy rich_. None of this could all be possible, if he hadn't married the love of his life, Harry Styles. 

 

He had met Harry at a recording meeting. It was love at first sight, he believed. Through the years of getting to know one another, becoming great friends and finally boyfriends, they had tied the knot and had a beautiful wedding that outshined Kim Kardashian's. It wasn't a publicized wedding (Louis knew he'd feel more nauseous with cameras rolling) but it was lavish, and the honeymoon to Bora-Bora afterwards for two months was something Louis would never forget. 

 

Yet, their marriage was a bit different than most people's. They practiced BDSM. It was Harry who introduced the practice to Louis. Harry, bless him, didn't feel he'd be a proper Dom (more or less a gentleman) if he demanded Louis to participate right away; so he spent months teaching Louis what BDSM really was and Louis grew to love it. He loved having Harry Dominate him in the bedroom, penetrating his ass, sucking and clamping his tender and overly sensitive nipples and countless other things they had YET to explore. That was the bedroom activities, that didn't include rules outside the bedroom that Louis agreed to. For instance, Harry was in charge of all the checks, bills and money issues; while Louis had a right to know what they were about and how they affected him, he let Harry handle them. Then again, that was out of pure laziness than anything BDSM-wise. 

 

Laying on his shared California King bed, adorned with silk sheets and a fuzzy flannel, Louis let out a sigh. He was dressed in his evening attire of a rose gold, silk tank top and matching panty set, sprawled out on the bed, stretching and yawning. The sun hadn't gone down yet, leaving the world in a golden hue that was sure to be jealous of Louis' bronzed skin from tanning. His hair, a dusty brown, sweeped to the side (he had mentioned to Harry about getting it cut, but hadn't gotten around to doing it) and his phone in his hand; poor Louis was bored. His friends were busy. Niall went to visit his family in Ireland and wouldn't be back for a solid month and Liam told him something about escaping work and going skiing with Zayn. 

 

"No one ever talks to me." He bitched, frustrated when an hour dragged by no one had yet texted him back. He had half a mind to chuck his phone on the marble flooring just to get a new rose gold colored phone. 

 

Bored Louis was never good. That would mean he'd have to find a source of entertainment and, like an unsupervised child, often led to troublemaking. It wasn't his fault though, there was no one to talk to today. Harry had given the cleaning ladies a week off and their driver had went home for the night. It was just the two of them. Normally that would be a perfect opportunity to have some "Hanky-Panky Time"  

 

 _However. . ._ Even Harry was busy with work. 

 

"Stupid E-Mails." Louis grumbled, sliding off the big bed and twirling on his tiptoes to fetch his white house slippers. His poor, tiny feet grew cold on the floor if he didn't have them or a pair of socks on. Louis had no idea what he was about to do, maybe go eat a snack, or watch TV on the big screen downstairs. Alas, Louis' boring (and terrible) day was on a streak. They had ran out of his favorite chocolate cereal AND the ingredients for his backup snack, cheese toasties. He had missed his telly shows for some stupid movie marathon he didn't care to find out what it was about. Grumbling, he tossed the remote and charged up the stairs to Harry's office. 

 

Now, Harry didn't have many rules for Louis. Mainly they were to be polite, respectful and courteous to others; but if there was ever a rule Harry wanted to follow, it would be:

 

**Do Not Bother Me In My Office When I'm Working.**

 

Of course, Harry allowed Louis inside when he wasn't terribly busy, or if there was an emergency; but that was Harry's space. 

 

 _This is an emergency,_ Louis told himself. _I'm bored. And if Harry wants his house in one piece, he'll know to let me in._

 

"Harrah?" Louis tenderly asked, knowing on the solid wood door before opening. [Harry's office](https://st.hzcdn.com/fimgs/514126810f679f25_3460-w500-h666-b0-p0--mediterranean-home-office.jpg) had a beautiful wood work finish, with large, grand windows and a metal winding staircase that led to his library on the second floor of the room. Harry himself looked exhausted, his five o'clock shadow more prominent in the light of his laptop. His curly hair was pushed back and when he glanced up, he seemed annoyed for only half a second before his eyes devoured the ravishing, sexy outfit Louis wore.  Louis said nothing and huffed as he stood in front of Harry's desk. 

 

Harry cleared his throat, sitting straighter. 

 

"What is it, Louis?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "I'm bored and no one wants to talk to me. They're  _mean_!" 

 

Harry smirked at Louis' childishness. His boy, his princess, had been left alone for too long it seems. Louis wasn't an attention whore, but he was a bit clingy. He patted his lap, inviting Louis to sit on him, to which the other man happily agreed to. Louis whimpered, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and laying his head on shoulder. The Dom happily wrapped his own arms around Louis, saving one large hand to the curve of Louis' bum, rubbing his panties and his golden cheeks. 

 

"Now, what has you in a fuss?" 

 

"It's boring, Daddy." 

 

 _That_ word. It always did wonders to Harry. He could already feel his dick hardening. Truthfully, Harry felt sorry he had neglected Louis all day. If he had the chance, he'd walk away from his laptop and do nothing but spoil his baby rotten all day. He could hear the distress in Louis' voice and was afraid his Sub would subdrop. 

 

"Sweetie, I need you to tell me what your color is." 

 

"Green." Louis answered.

 

"Do you need to play out something? Or do we need to talk?" Harry spoke very carefully. Sometimes, Louis had so much energy, or worked himself into a tizzy that playing a scene would be too hard on him and Harry would have to calm him down and they'd talk out their feelings or emotions. However, a scene was different. If Louis (or Harry himself) needed to vent, or act out. A Play scene was the perfect way to go. They had pinpointed their relationship to the perfect point that was not only safe, sane and consensual, but it was always done in a loving manner with after care. Always with after care. 

 

"Wanna play. . . wanna play with you." Louis answered, his voice soft and needy. 

 

Harry chuckled. If Louis was 'green', then he was too. "I'm sorry you're bored, baby. But Daddy has more E-mails to finish and _Then_  Daddy will play with you. For now, you'll have to entertain yourself." 

 

That wasn't the answer Louis wanted. He shuffled of Harry's lap, smacking away Harry's hand when he pinched his bum and stomped over to a leather chair across Harry's desk. He slouched, not caring if good little boys like himself are, technically, not supposed to sit like that. Harry wasn't paying attention to him and it irked him. He started drumming his hands on the arms of the chair. 

 

"Louis, find something _quiet,_ please." 

 

"Nothing to do." The tiny Sub pouted. 

 

"You could go swimming." Harry said without looking up. 

 

"No I can't it's too late at night. And I can't ride any of the horses because it was their day off."

 

"Well, where's your phone?" 

 

"Left it upstairs." Louis groaned. He was _not_ walking all the way back to retrieve it either; somehow, Harry had read his mind. Before Louis could speak, Harry responded, "You're not playing on Daddy's phone, that's for work and you know it, little one." 

 

Sometimes, Louis had to giggle at how boring his Daddy was. Harry never cared for technology and if he ever used it, it was for work purposes only; but since Louis came into his life flat screen TVs, radios, extravagant speakers, rose gold laptops and phones made it's way into Harry's beautiful home. The one exception was the added new security (that was Harry's idea). Plus, Harry's technology, though the same as Louis', was all a boring shade of matte black or silver. Not pretty colors in Louis' opinion. 

 

"Don't wanna play on your dumb phone." Louis muttered. 

 

 _"Watch it."_ Harry warned, looking up with intense green eyes. Louis knew that look all too well. It was Harry's warning tone. The most masculine, deep voice that knew how to rile him up and make his hole clench with excitement. Harry with his big, broad shoulders Louis clawed at and large hands that knew just where to smack; and don't get him started on those long fingers. Louis would get what he wants. Right now, he wanted to play. 

 

Louis stood from the leather seat, seductively swaying his hips as he glided towards Harry (the fool wasn't even looking at his beloved. Pity) and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, seating himself perfly on his man's lap.

 

"You're blocking my view." Harry stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

 

Louis frowned. "Forget it." He muttered, hopping off Harry's lap and marching towards the office door, before he could open it, Harry barked an order. "Where are you going? Get back here." He snapped his fingers. When Louis didn't move, Harry slammed down his laptop and proceeded to take less than three long strides to his Sub (for Louis that would be ten feet, he's such a tiny little thing). 

 

"No." Louis slightly stuck out his tongue. "Why should I listen to you?"

 

"Because you live in _my house_." Harry spoke through grit teeth, tightly gripping Louis' chin. "And _I'm_ the Daddy. _Your_ Daddy. I make the rules. And you're breaking them right now." 

 

The Rules. The most sacred and well thought out list. At the start of their relationship, the set of rules had fluctuated a tad bit, but it was still quite the same as it was in the beginning. They had their printed out set of rules hanging in their bedroom, in their playroom and a spare in Harry's office (where Louis' minor punishments were carried out). Harry was a firm believer in their being fair, equal and compromisable in a relationship, so he and Louis spent two hours of the list, writing and re-writing over their agreements.

 

They were as followed:

 

1.) Follow the color system

  * Green = Good/carry out scene or punishment
  * Yellow = Slow down/talk about scene or punishment
  * Red = Stop/end scene or punishment, immediately apologize or dive into Aftercare.          



2.) Be Respectful towards each other and other people. 

3.) Before playing a scene, or receiving a punishment, talk to one another and explain what is about to happen.

4.) Light punishments include: Spanking, apology notes, corner time, privileges taken away. 

5.) Heavy punishments include: Orgasam control, chasity, cock rings, anal plugs. 

6.) Neither Dom or Sub will pressure one another into something they do not like, or feel comfortable with.

7.) Respect the other person's feelings if they are not up for sexual activity. 

8.) No going into Daddy's office when he's working

9.) Do not disturb Louis when he's watching RuPaul's Drag Race

10.) Try to spend one day a week as equals and do romantic ~~shit~~ **outings** together. 

 

 

Those were their basic rules for one another. Right now, Louis knew exactly which ones he was breaking ad by God he wanted Harry to Dom him and force him to tell him exactly what he was doing wrong. The attention and embarrassment alone sent him on edge. He licked his thin lips as Harry glared down at him. Louis could tell that by pulling his Daddy from work to deal with an attitude problem would be enough to earn him a spanking, but he wanted MORE. Plus, Harry was hot when he was angry. 

 

"Tell Daddy what rules you broke." Harry demanded. 

 

"Number two." Louis rolled his eyes. He had hoped his disrespect would add on to his punishment. He was right. 

 

"Knock it off with your bitchy attitude, Louis. If I wanted to deal with a bitch, I'd fuck Kendall Jenner." Harry chose his words carefully. He knew Louis was sensitive and had a tender heart, so bringing up his past beards might break the whole scene. Louis gasped, slapping Harry across the face. 

 

"Don't mention her!" Louis sneered. "You like _my_ fat ass, you eat it every night. _You lo-o-o-ove it!"_   

 

Harry gently rubbed where Louis had smacked him across the face, feeling his pants tighten. Call him a freak, but Harry had a pain kink. He knew Louis was still up for continuing the scene when he slapped him. Well, if Louis was going act like a brat, Harry would treat him like one. "Maybe that's the problem. You're spoiled." 

 

The tiny Sub scoffed. "I am most certainly not!"

 

Harry smirked, dangerously.  With no effort at all, he had hauled Louis over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and made his way to a dark leather sofa in front of a window. Louis knew this sofa too well. He had been here many times for a punishment. This time would be no different. 

 

The Dom gently laid Louis over his lap before petting his soft carmel brown hair. "Colour, baby? I need to know." So etimes, Harry felt unsure of how far he could go. He feared the day he hurt Louis and have to take him to he ER or have to have marriage counseling. No such thing happened yet, but that's why they used the coloring system. 

 

"I'm still Green, prick." 

 

Harry bit his lip. "You little..." 

 

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't aroused. Harry, Dominant, controlling, yet calm, Harry, was about to give him the spanking of a lifetime. Harry's large hand caressed the golden skin of Louis' thighs and bum. He gave two loving pats on the skin tight silk panties Louis wore. And goddamn, he was hard. 

 

"Such a beauty you are, too bad I cannot admire you how I wanted to. I wish you'd of given me a nice dance or perhaps a small persusasion to show off just how well your panties fit. Instead, Daddy has to punish his naughty minx." 

 

The Sub pouted, "No you don't. You don't have to punish me, you just are because you're mean! Mean, mean, mean!" 

 

Harry growled, raising his hand to deliver the first of many slaps to Louis' tan behind. The Sub yelped in pain as Harry continued to throw blows onto his perky, big bum. Harry held a firm grip to Louis, ensuring the boy wouldn't fall off his lap while he kicked, screamed and tried to push himself away. No, that wouldn't do as Louis needed this punishment. Harry had to teach his naughty Sub a lesson, as Louis was disrespectful and too ignorant to see. 

 

"You're acting so belligerent. What has gotten into you?" Harry demanded, smacking Louis harder in no particular order so his Sub couldn't see where his neck spank would happen. "I'm getting sick of your bitching." 

 

Louis was in Submissive Heaven. His Dom, his love, holding him so tightly across his lap, paying attention to him by ensuring he was getting exactly what he deserved. It hurt like hell, but the sting was raw, organic and _so damn good_. 

 

"You call me greedy, but last I check, I bought you tickets to every concert you wanted to see and what about those summer trips to Paris? Or the Cruise you just HAD to have?" Suddenly, Louis felt the silk panties he had on ripped from him. He was bare with nothing to hide (or protect) from his Dom. Harry began spredding Louis' cheeks apart, delivering harsher blows to Louis' clenching hole and his inner cheeks. Louis knew he wouldn't sit properly for weeks after this. 

 

There was always kneeling...

 

"I give you a wonderful home. I buy you nice things, such as your phone, your clothes and shoes; and _your pretty panties._ " Harry roared, landing another smack down on to his Sub's burning backside. "And your rude behavior is the thanks I get?!"

 

Louis sobbed loudly. His head was swimming with so many emotions. His bordom clearly left, in replace were so many fantasies and possibilities that could come after this. Maybe Harry stick him in the corner like a naughty child and make him "think about what he did wrong". Louis could cum from the humiliation that brought. Or maybe, Harry deemed him not worthy of cumming and brings out the chasity belt or the cock rings. 

 

No. He thought of something better. 

 

He wanted Harry to yank him over the desk and show him just how much of a "pain in the ass" he was. Yes, that's what he wanted. The Sub whimpered as Harry's spanks began leaving his bum a bright red among tan skin. Harry never stopped at pink, red was more Louis' color, he decided. 

 

"Daddy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Louis cried. Of course he was sorry, after his beating, Harry knew. But he wasn't done with Louis yet. 

 

The Dom ceased the spanking. He had been counting in his head (they had tried before to make Louis count his spanks, but the boy could never get past thirty without his voice giving out.) and he figured sixty spanks was enough for now. Right now, his Sub needed to reveal his color before given proper aftercare. Louis was a sobbing mess in his lap. His face was flushed and tears and snot had mixed with his ugly crying. Harry reached for a box of kleenex and wiped Louis' face clean. 

 

"There, there." Harry sushed. "What's your color, baby?" 

 

"Y-yellow." Louis whimpered. 

 

Harry nodded, lifting Louis into his lap against his chest for a cuddle, giving Louis a moment to calm down before speaking, "Do you want to talk about our scene? Or do you want to talk and then stop? Is this too much for you, baby?" 

 

Louis often told Harry his heart was bigger than his dick. Thoughful, gentle Harry. Really, what did he do in a past life to deserve his Hazza? 

 

"I. . . I want to talk." Louis answered. "I want more punishment, but no spanks, please!" 

 

Harry nodded. "What did you have in mind, sweetie?" 

 

Louis nodded, "Well," he startes, "I want you to fuck me. Really, really hard too. Because s'only fair, right? After all, I've been bad." Louis began toying with the collar of Harry's black work shirt. He had to keep his hands preoccupied to distract him from rubbing the sting out of his bum. Harry wouldn't allow him to relieve himself of any well-earned pain. Louis gulped when Harry gave a low-chuckle. 

 

"Really? Is that so? And tell me, Louis. Do good boys get fucked by their Daddy's after they've been given punishment?" 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

"Either you watched a bad porno behind my back, or you think that daddies fuck their boys after a spanking. I'm your Daddy, Louis. And I don't play that way." Harry tisked, glaring down at his selfish, selfish boy. Of course Louis would ask to be fucked after being spanked, Harry knew his boy was turned on and sometimes Louis was very forgetful or didn't think straight while in Subspace. Just as Harry predicted, Louis started throwing a fit in his lap. 

 

"Not fair! You always fuck me!" Louis shrieked. "You're a mean Daddy!" 

 

Harry laughed, "Suddenly I'm mean again? This won't do." 

 

Before Louis could comprehend what was going to happen, he was lifted in Harry's arms and carried to their bedroom. Louis was plopped on to the bed while Harry opened a very specific, locked bedroom closet. Inside was an abundance of dildos ranging from the size of a small plug to mould of Harry's own shaft. Louis whimpered, though deep down he was thrilled at what might come next. How else would Harry teach him a lesson? 

 

"Which one is leaving Louis?" Harry simply said. 

 

Blue eyes widened in fear as Harry began dumping his precious dildos in shoe boxes. "Noo! Not them, don't take them away, Daddy!" 

 

"Oh, no. I'm greedy, so these will be washed, sanatized and either returned or given to some other cock slut who will appreciate them more than you." Harry stated. Louis was on his knees, begging Harry not to throw away any of his precious and beloved toys. 

 

"No Daddy, I use them all the time, don't throw any away!" Louis bawled. "They're mine!" 

 

Harry waved a finger in Louis' face, booping him on his pointy nose. "Fine. I won't get rid of them. But I am only allowing you to keep one of your toys while the rest are locked away for the entire summer. Understand?" Louis went to scoff about that rule being dumb or unfair but the thrill he just recieved from Harry threatening to toss his precious dildos and plugs away was more than he anticipated happening (and it was quite a nice change from the usual corner time) so he accepted his punishment. 

 

"Good boy. Now, pick your toy and then hop on the bed. If you're behavior changes then Daddy might consider eating your ass." 

 

Louis would have done just that, but there was one problem: there was so many to choose from. Long ones, fat ones, ones that stretched, vibrated and pulsed. There were ones with bumps, realistic ones with veins and dildos with curves at the ends. It was torture making Louis pick to use only one for the whole summer, he had different tastes depending on his mood too. 

 

Eventually, he settled for a plug that was a good  four inches wide. But this one was different from the rest. Attached to the plug were a pair of Louis' panties he glued to the dildo so he could get away with wearing panties as well as having a toy in him. 

 

Harry smiled. "Good boy. Now, hop up and show Daddy your bum." 

 

Louis held back a smirk. 

 

"What do you tell Daddy, Louis?" 

 

"Thank you Daddy. Thank you for being polite and offering to eat my ass, even though I'm naughty." Louis hid his face in the pillows, clutching his precious plug and panties. He stuck his bum high in the air, arching his back. Just like how Daddy trained him. Harry chuckled, giving Louis a painful, yet playful, pat on his burning bum. 

 

"You're welcome, sweetie. You went through your punishment well. But don't get cocky, Lou. This is only the begining." 

 

Louis hadn't the time to think before his Dom lapped a long, wet stride from the beginning of his balls to the end of his crack. Louis whimpered, clutching the bed sheets and his plug and panties, holding back any moans he wanted to belt out. Harry never ate Louis out in a sloppy manner, nor did he plan his intentions. Maybe he licked at Louis' cheeks, or stuck his tongue in his hole, or fingered him. Either way, the lack of consistency kept Louis on edge and he loved it. Once in a while, he'd be so caught up in pleasure he hadn't noticed he'd stick his ass in Harry's face and it would be five swats in agonizing pain to his once golden cheeks before Harry would return to his snack. 

 

Soon, the rimming was becoming too much for Louis and he begged to cum. Louis always came when Harry sucked at his hole, or played with his nipples. They were the most sensative parts on his body. 

 

"P-please Daddy! Need to cum!" Louis cried. 

 

No. Harry was adament on Louis receiving his full punishment. He'd be a shitty Dom if he didn't firmly correct his Sub. 

 

"No. Give me your panty plug." Harry demanded, wiping his face. Louis cried as Harry's long fingers moved around inside his hole before the plug was inserted and the black panties placed over his flaming cheeks. "I wouldn't want to be greedy and ask you to Cum, now would I? After all, I'm a greedy, selfish man." 

 

Louis made note to not call Harry that. . . Except when he was bored. 

 

Beyond the plug, Harry reached over to the side of the bed, retrieving a chastity cage and locking Louis' up. "Wouldn't want you wanking behind me back now." He mumbled. Huffing, Louis rolled over to his stomach, trying his best to ignore Harry who cuddled next to him. 

 

"You know, I can't get pregnant if you don't cum in me." He stated as a matter of fact. Ever the Sassy Sub he was, indeed. Harry chuckled deeply, kissing his sweet Submissive on his golden neck. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, marveling at how wide Louis' hips were and how soft and squishy his beloved was. Yes, their babies were bound to love being Housed in Louis' warm body and he couldn't wait for Louis to give him what he always wanted, a family. 

 

"All in due time. My love. What's your colour, Boo?" 

 

"Green." Louis yawned. "Can. . . Can the scene be over? Mm tired." 

 

Harry nodded, "Of course. I'm sorry you were so bored and I busy. I don't like neglecting you. My poor Boo Bear, no one to pay attention to you; you must have been so lonesome." 

 

Louis smiled, turning to face Harry, their noses rubbing together and a kiss stolen a few times. "Acting bratty always gets me what I want, Hazza. I'm not upset at'tall. Besides," Louis curled up, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, cuddling closer to his Husband. "You're hot when you go full Dom on me. So much authority over me, makes me melt." 

 

The curly haired man chuckled. "Remind me to do ignore you again then, _Lewis_." 

 

"Don't push your luck, _Harold_. Niall and I are going shopping once he gets back and I know your Credit Card number." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? 
> 
> Leave Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. ❤❤❤


End file.
